Hot Pepper
by concretewolf
Summary: Checking in on Pepper after Tony is gone. Captain Marvel ,Mystique, Pepper Potts. Leads to some spicy action.
1. Chapter 1

15 texts without replies, endless voice messages. It's been 5 months since Tony has heroically given his life to safe us all. However, it's unlike Pepper not to reply back to me! I do feel conflicted should just give her some space to grieve? I too know what it's like to lose someone. Quickly I regain my thoughts as began to suit up, and head for the door lastly setting my coordinates for her lakeside home.

Closer on approach I noticed two figures in the water near the house. In for a closer look began my decent on to the beach. It's "Pepper!" I yell out as she surfaced fully naked. What beautifully slim body I thought to myself?

"Hey!" She replied "Carol, oh don't mind me Just in for a dip."

"Honestly, I have been worried about you Pepper you don't reply or call me back! And who is that?" I asked as a blueish figure emerged from the water

"Oh um... you remember Mystique, right?" Pepper replied

"How can I not" as I handed them both a towel from the lawn chair.

"Come on inside" as Pepper led the way into the house. "Please make yourself at home Carol while we change."

As she led Mystique into the adjacent room. I have a seat on the couch, quick to notice something poking me. I reach down between the couch and pull out a Stark dildo! "Wow Tony Strikes again I proclaim loudly!"

"Oh, I take it you found Arc powered dildo.'' Pepper yelled from the room. I turn back and notice the door is cracked open as I view from the mirror cross the room Mystique and Pepper showering together!

Mystique yells to me "Can you bring us a towel from the hall?"

"Ok!" I replied. Walking to the hall closest passing picture frames face down, I picked one up "Tony?" I whispered to myself. Gathering the fresh towels and turn to make my way to the cracked open door I then knock.

"In here" Mystique replied.

I slowly open the door and from the bedroom notice Peppers head between Mystique's legs. Slowly I walk to the glass shower door. Pepper looks up then stands to open it and reaches out. I hand the towel over she quickly grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower her body pressed against mine. I morph out of my suit into my naked body. Mystique follows and morphs to her human body she stands up and together pepper and Mystique began to fondle my breast. I reach out and pull Mystique near taking turns kissing each on the lips lightly biting their lower lip. Completely wet I feel this warmth and weakness overcome me. Is this really happening? Pepper pushes me against the wall of the shower water slowly dripping down my body as she kisses my neck and works her way down my side. Mystique joins in bending down to lightly nibble my naked butt and inner thighs. I feel my body slowly melt down into to the seat in the shower. Pepper climbs onto the seat and buried her perfect pink pussy in my face. I began to lightly suck and kiss her thighs and pussy lips working my tongue in deeper. I feel Mystique spread my legs open as she works her fingers down my body to spread my pussy open. I let out a moan with a now mouth full of Pepper's perfect pussy. Mystique rushes her eager tongue into my warm tight pussy licking and sucking Cruelly missing my clit as to tease me. I move my hand to grab a fist full of Mystique's hair to force her deeper into me. With my other hand I grab between Pepper's legs grabbing her tight ass working my tongue deeper into her now drenched pussy.

Pepper lets out a loud moan then scream "Oh Fuck!" as she thrust her hips into my face.

I feel Mystique now working her two fingers inside my pussy faster and deeper.

I start to tremble as I feel Pepper close to cum, she lets out an even louder scream. And squirts on my face as I burry nose and tongue deeper to finish the job. Weak in the knees she steps down and walks to open the shower door. I pull Mystique by the hair up to my face and give her a deep kiss then quickly slap her hard on the face.

"Now finish!" I said.

"Yes Captain!" Said Mystique

"That's right you slut!" I replied

Mystique pinches and pulls my nipples as she quickly works her fingers inside my pussy with her other hand. I notice Pepper now naked face down on her bed in the bedroom.

I stand up and pull Mystique by the hair dragging her into the bedroom soaking wet and push her onto the bed, attached to the bed I see straps. I began to strap her arms and now legs to the headboard and foot of the bed. Pepper in a pleasure trans right next to her I then walk away to search the rest of the bedroom.

"Well Mrs. Stark" I said as I pressed to open the closet door revealing all Stark Industries sex toy line neatly organized from smallest to big.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mystique's "These shall do." I said as I select the electrical toys, nipple clamps and 2 progressively larger double dongs. I walk over to the bed lay the sex toys out on the bed Mystique's eyes grow wide. Grasping the largest of the two double dongs I slowly began to insert one end inside her wet pussy while I bend it to a U shape and spit on the tip and ram it into her ass, I reach back for the nipple clamps and began to place them on her hard nipples. "You like this huh slut?" I asked. As she nodded her head as I connect the electrodes to the clamps.

"How intense should I start?" Cranking the voltage higher and higher.

Mystique lets out a scream "Oh my God!" As she thrust her head back.

I get back up leaving the voltage on high as I rush back to the closet and grab the ball gag hanging. "Well this should shut that bitch up." As she screams loudly, I shove the gag into her mouth than secure the leather strap from behind her head. Her screams are now muffled moans. "Much better!" I said. I lean over and slap Pepper on the ass "Your next baby doll" I said.

I roll Pepper over on her back. "Shit, not enough straps!" I said then get back up off the bed head to the closet again this time more in-depth searching into the drawers of anal beads, lubricants, exotic condoms. I move the dildos off the shelf. I then notice a secret keypad behind! I punch in 0000 nothing.

Hm I thought "I got it! 6969. Real cleaver." I said. Suddenly a shelf lowers down from the ceiling two saddle shape fucking machines with huge monster dildos atop. "Ah what do you know! Duct tape!" I said wheeling over the two machines into the bedroom. I began to tape Peppers hands behind her back. I move down to tape her legs thighs as I lightly kiss them taping to shins, lastly tape her mouth. I lift Pepper up notice Mystique now shaking from the pleasure.

I carefully guide Pepper's pussy onto the machine as it pops inside of her I then prop her against the wall. I start the machine on slow, it drives into her slowly as she begins to wake up as her eyes widened. I walk back to the bed and rip the double ended toy out of Mystique. She lets out a muffled scream. I slap her cross the face hard.

Muffled "CAP!" Mystique let out.

I tape her hands that are over her head. Then release the hand straps, working my way down her body I pinch the nipple clamps on hard. Then begin to release one by one the foot straps. I guide her to the other waiting machine.

"Wow, he has thought of everything." I said noticing the Anchor holes at the feet and hands of the machine, latching her hands then feet in position. Clearly this machine has the bigger dildo that would take come work to fit inside Mystique. Awkwardly arched and attached she hovered over the machine. I reach down and start the machine slowly forcing inside her with nowhere to go but inside her smaller pussy. Mystique lets out a loud moan and muffled scream. As I pet her on the head as she lowers her body closer down towards the machine accepting the larger cock.

"Mr. Stark, How are you doing" I said

Pepper lets out a muffled "Oh God!"

I reach down and turn up the speed on her machine. The outline of this cock and be seen pushing inside her belly. I sit in front of her on the machine kissing her neck working my way down to her perky titties lightly sucking and biting them, I bite both sides leaving bite marks on her body as to mark my territory. Pepper rolls her eyes back in pleasure as she rests her head against the wall.


End file.
